


Another Life

by Wandering_Spirits



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive, Suicide Attempt, Violence, implied drifter/emissary, implied drifter/orin, implied guardian/shin, implied hero/oc, just assume drifter gets around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Spirits/pseuds/Wandering_Spirits
Summary: I always dreamed that other worlds existed; that what the media portrayed were just windows into those worlds. Now that I know I was right I want to go back home. I can't though. I've changed too much, so much time has passed. I have accepted this is my new life.One moment Fae was with her fiance. A flash of light and she was stranded in a forest with a strangely familiar floating drone talking to her. Nothing made sense. She was scared. Alone. Now some two years later she was no longer any of those things. Though her body has become strong, her heart and mind are still fragile, which makes it difficult to talk to a certain rat man in the Annex. Perhaps recent events will help push them along.
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is, uh, gonna be sad and depressing at some points. Suicide is mentioned several times. Guardians are people too. Also it is The Drifter and if you have been keeping up on the lore then you know his sit is depressing.

It was cold. Why was it so cold?  _ My place is never this cold…. _ With some effort I open my eyes, blinking away whatever sleep I had when I was met with an unfamiliar room. Quickly sitting up I took in the grey metal walls. The room itself was about the size of my bedroom, maybe a tiny bit smaller, and had a desk with a chair, some lockers standing next to it. Tato materializes beside me, blinking his blue optic in greeting before running a scan on me. 

"You passed out again, " he replied to my unspoken question. "Used too much Light."

I frowned. At first I was going to deny that I even used my power yesterday, but then my sleep deprived brain recalled yesterday's events. The memory woke me up really fast. Shaxx and Saint-14 accosting Drifter down in the Annex. Me sticking my nose into places it shouldn't, and stopping them from whatever physical threat they had planned. Shaxx grabbing me, threatening to use Arc energy and me reacting; quite badly by how much my body hurt. My brow furrowed some more as I took in my surroundings again more carefully. 

"Okay…..but….where are we? Jail?" 

Tato paused, shifting around a bit. "Coordinates put us near Titan, actually. We are on, I believe, The Derelict." 

I stared at my Ghost in shock. "Drifter's ship?" That made sense. His ship was always cold as hell. This didn't look like his room, though. I saw something, a crate, that had a cot and a bunch of stuff one time; so I assumed it was his room, but now that I took in more of my surroundings ……...there was stuff here. What didn't make sense was  _ how _ I got here. Unless…. " Did he take me here after I passed out?"

"I am going to assume so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your power surge kinda knocked me out too. I only just woke up not long before you did." Tato settled down on my lap, instinctively I put my hands gently on his shell, thumbs stroking a spike. I worked my bottom lip slightly; trying to make sense of everything. "Why did you think we were in jail?"

"Gee, I don't know Tato, maybe because I attacked two esteemed members of the Vanguard?" I couldn't help the annoyance. My head was starting to pound and I was really hungry. The Ghost whirled. "To be fair, Shaxx grabbed you first. You defended yourself." 

I sigh. "......Thank you for trying to make me feel better." He hummed in reply. I looked around again, pausing when my eye caught something on the desk. It looked familiar. 

"Tato, can you turn on that datapad?" The little Ghost hovered over without complaint, but I docked it that he was still tired as well. A quick scan and a familiar voice filled the room. One that made me smile a bit. 

_ "Mornin', sister! In case your power craze zapped that pretty head of your's, it's Drifter. Figured this would be better than a note. My handwriting is terrible. Anyway you may have some questions…..First, I'd like to thank you for sticking your neck out for me. Also yer an idiot for doing so! You dropped harder than a sack of bricks; thankfully, after those bozos left. Took you aboard The Derelict. No worries, you are in a spare room where I keep my crew." _

Ah, that made sense. 

_ "Secondly, just wanted to let you know that you got free reign, kid. Gambit is closed as I have, uh, a special meeting that needs my attention. The places you aren't allowed are locked. Don't go try to pick'em. I'll know. Shower, eat, sleep I don't particularly care. Just don't go wandering where ya shouldn't, and don't try to contact me. If I'm not back by 5 then my ship is yours! Ha! I'm just messing with you, of course I'll be back." _

The message ended with a _ click _ , and I sat there processing everything. It hadn't been a dream then. Shaxx really did grab ahold of me and- 

A rather violent shiver hit shook my being. The blanket Drifter provided, though thick, didn't help the after effects of my 'power craze'; as he had so eloquently put it. I had not had this kind of issue in such a long time. One would think that my body would have immunity to the after shock. 

"Just like a hangover," Tato hummed, nuzzling my face. "Yeah, included with nearly getting beaten up by that one overzealous guy." I sighed back. "Speaking of him, there are several messages from Ikora and Shaxx."  _ Of course Ikora got involved. Fucking hell Shaxx… _

My face must've relayed something because Tato made that humming noise to calm me. "Do you want me to delete them?"

Truly I had to ponder hard though it was difficult due to how cold I was. The Derelict really wasn't the best place to recover. Even if the gesture was nice. Finally I sighed again, slipping out of the bed. "Let's find the bathroom first….play them while I take a hot shower. Ikora's first!"

\--

" _ Fae what the hell were you thinking?! I just spoke with Shaxx and Saint-14. Where are you?" _

_ "...Fae, I think I understand a little more of what has happened. When you get this, please, contact me." _

_ "I realize you probably won't want to talk to anyone right now. Please know that I am not angry with you. No one is. We just…..Please be careful around that man." _

The last of Ikora's messages rang in my ears. I know why she was concerned. Right from the get go of me showing up the Vanguard Warlock had become like a mother to me; despite me being Hunter class. With Cayde gone...she was my only true teacher left. Shaxx was, at the moment, not being counted. 

Tato chirped over the sound of the shower, "Play Shaxx now?" 

"Sure…"

_ "GUARDIAN ANSWER ME BACK IMMEDIATELY!" _

I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth at that. Then the second message played, and I had never heard him speak so softly.

_ "Fae, my last message was appalling. I let my temper get the best of me there and down in the Annex. I need you to understand that what Saint and I were doing was necessary. The Drifter is not the man you think he is. He is not your friend. The last thing I want is for him to use you, then throw you away like some piece of trash. YOU. ARE. NOT. TRASH. You are my best student. I….I cherish you. Please forgive my stubbornness. I would never hurt you." _

For some reason his apology did not calm me. In fact, he made me even more pissed off than yesterday! "Tato, record this message to him." I spit out. "Fae, I don't think-"

"NOW!" 

He was silent, just a grey blob on the other side of the shower curtain. "....Go ahead."

"Lord Shaxx, where I agree you were being a righteous, arrogant, stupid  _ prick _ ; I have to disagree with you on Drifter. For people who believe you should forget your past, y'all really like to judge others based on theirs.  _ He wants to help. _ Y'all are too blinded by hate to see it. And you  _ cherish me?!  _ Do I look like I am some kind of porcelain doll you are afraid to crack? Let me know when you want to give an actual apology. Until then, kindly  _ fuck _ off."

There was the telltale  _ click _ of Tato sending my rather heated f-you to the Crucible Master. I would probably regret it later, but at the moment I just cannot care enough. "Record this for Ikora…" I asked a little more politely now that I had a moment to calm down. 

"Thank you for your concern, Ikora. I trust Drifter more so than Shaxx and Saint-14 at the moment. He hasn't led me astray.” There was an unspoken  _ yet. _ “I will still keep my eyes open. In the meantime please leave me be. I will not be coming to the Tower for a few days. Please inform my team as well? I will be blocking incoming messages until I am back, and I cannot deal with you, Shaxx and them badgering me. Always strong.” That was sent off just like Shaxx’s. I had Tato block all incoming messages with the exception of Drifter and Tregger. As I dried my hair (seemed Drifter actually had such things) with the towel I contemplated calling the Chosen One. Out of everyone that Titan would understand where I was coming from. Considering where his true allegiance laid and all that. However, I remembered he was on a rather important mission with Eris. Instead I simply sent him a message to get a hold of me when he had a moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally clean and warm, I had Tato transmat clean clothes into the bedroom. They were simple civilian clothes. Black insulated leggings, with a matching long-sleeved charcoal grey shirt. The silver and indigo robe over it was something Kita had given to me as a Dawning gift; jokingly saying that perhaps the fur trim would help keep my body heat inside me. I smoothed it down to wrap the belt tightly before playing with the grey fur trim. It had been a thoughtful gift, I mused sitting on the bed to pull on the brown leather boots Barron had given me. Both gifts were thoughtful. Though I was the newest member of their team, they treated me like family. A little bit of guilt for ignoring them during this time hit like a truck. Quickly I sent a message to both of them; just to say I was okay. 

A tired sigh left me. “Shall we find the kitchen?” My ghost asked. Fixing my tired eyes on him I nodded, getting up with a grunt. Tato and warm water could only dull the pain so much. Finding the dining area was a little more difficult than I thought it would be. Tregger and Drifter had only walked me through to where I assumed Drifter’s room was, and I was all too familiar with the transmat platform for Gambit. “You mean crate.”

“Huh?” Exiting my room I noticed five other doors which I assumed were similar rooms. So I decided to go left.

“The Drifter. It’s not a room. It is more like some small crate bunker. Never known someone so paranoid.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t actually sleep inside it. Probably just where he does his little projects and wants it private and safe.” 

“Then why was there a cot, Fae? Not to mention the walls on that crate are bulletproof. I know, I scanned.”

I shrug. “So what? I fall asleep all the time when I am working on my own stuff. You  _ saw  _ some of the weapons in there, right? I don’t blame him for wanting that crate bulletproofed.” We turned right down the opposite corridor when we hit a locked door. It had a similar appearance to the other room doors, the keypad looked used regularly. “This might be his room.”

“Why do you care so much about where he sleeps?” Tato remarked. I felt a blush threatening my cheeks. “I don’t know! Maybe it’s because he is a mystery, and I refuse to believe he sleeps in that damned crate? That and it looks like he doesn’t sleep.” I knew my Ghost didn’t believe me. He didn’t call me out though. We had an unspoken about mentioning certain crushes on certain individuals. It did not, however, stop him from teasing me whenever my thoughts wandered too far in that direction. “I heard from a few other Ghosts that some of their Guardians believe he is some olden folk monster.” I raised a brow at that. Tato continued on as I turned us to go the other way. “Oh?”

“Yeah. They think he is a vampire.” At that I burst out laughing; so much so that I lean against the grey wall. “A-A  _ Vampire?! _ What is this? High-school? That is so unoriginal.” If a Ghost could shrug, Tato would have, instead he merely bobbed in the air. “Just saying. No sleep, pale, strange eyes, charming and he eats weird things.”

“That would make him more like a werewolf or a ghoul; hell, for amusement sake, an elf would even fit! The moment I see him drink blood and have red eyes then I may just believe that stupid rumor.” We turned left this time finding a common area a moment later. There was a table with a few chairs, a beat-up sofa and a rather well-kept kitchenette. I beeline for the fridge to see that the man did have it stocked. Don’t know why I am surprised. He is always hungry. While I debated on what to make, a thought dawned on me. “Tato what is the current time?”

“Around two in the afternoon. Why?” The Ghost watched as I searched the cabinets. I made a soft sound as I found a large soup pot. It took him a second to figure it all out. “You gonna make him food too?” 

“Least I can do. He didn’t have to bring me here. Could have left me on the floor. Besides,” I began to pull various meats and vegetables from the refrigerator. “I told him that one time I would make him food. Now where would he have- aha!”

After finding a surprising amount of food (again, don’t know why I am surprised) I added all of the ingredients to make a beef stew. At least, I hoped it was beef. It looked and smelt like raw beef. In any case while that slow cooked for the next three or so hours I had a sandwich. Taking the time to explore the transmat platform, noting the various critters in the area I never saw before, seeing the big white thing the Nine left behind the ship. Strangely enough, the area where the crate is was blocked off. I was a little disappointed he had locked it considering I had seen the stupid thing already. Trust wasn’t something the Drifter was known for though. When that got boring I took it upon myself to clean everything. He had some basic cleaner so I had Tato fire over my cleaning supplies from home. Everything had a slight citrus smell. 

Now I lounged on the beaten sofa, legs dangling over the arm rest as I watched training videos Tato had recorded. Sometimes just watching old stuff helps clear my head. They were Barron and Kita demonstrating how to handle different sized opponents. The Titan was rather large when next to the smaller Warlock, but I was still the smallest of the three of us. At five-six I was four inches shorter than Kita, and nearly one and a half foot shorter than Barron.  _ You get bullied with shoulder charge by one big Titan and they spend a whole training session going over this shit.  _ I watched as they did various maneuvers, and then had me repeat what I saw. I chuckled to myself when I flipped Barron into Kita. Just as it was about to switch to a different video, the familiar buzzing of a transmat caught my ears, quickly followed by humming and footsteps. I did not move, even if the thought of scaring him flashed through my head, instead I continued to pretend I didn’t notice. I glanced at the time on the video feed. Five minutes after five. Huh, he wasn’t as late as I thought he’d be. 

The footsteps were steady, not showing any fatigue or urgency; so whatever he had to do went well. That’s what I surmised by his walk. I couldn’t help the smallest of twitches on my lips when his boots and humming stopped at the entrance way. I could only imagine what was going through the man’s head at the sight of me on his now clean sofa, a common area that was straightened up and the smell of food cooking. Not saying a word he came over, his shadow looming over me to get my attention. Peering up from my holoscreen, Drifter had his head tilted curiously with a soft smile on his scarred face. Finally he said, “Man, sister, when I said you could get cozy, you got cozy.” 

I gave a shrug, sitting up to look at him better. “Was either that or go back to the Tower and deal with Idiot One and Two.” He frowned and sighed. “Kid, that was really stupid of you to interfere. Warmed this black heart of mine, but was really dumb. What they were doing was straight from the Dark Age playbook, where there are no rules. That’s why that one-horned idiot reacted like he did. He was already begging for some action, ya dig?” I hadn’t expected a lecture from him of all people. Feeling sheepish I ducked my head a bit. “I figured...Doesn’t make it right though. Hate how since Saint-14 has come back, everyone is acting like this is the Dark Age; especially Shaxx.” There was venom in my voice when I said his name. The man was respectful towards most people, taught me a great deal of combat, made me laugh with his antics. It fucking infuriated me how some estranged quirks suddenly showed up with his brother returning. 

Drifter sighing had my hazel eyes flicking to his blue. “You’re preaching to the choir, sister. Anyways, glad to see you in one piece! Gave me quite the scare, fainting and all that…..that, uh, happen often?” The way he worded it had me suddenly on edge. Like he was poking around for something. I gave a quick shake of my head. “No. Been almost two whole years since the last time. You weren’t around me when I first came to be, but it was fairly common. Shaxx just caught me off-guard is all.”

“Ah.” He scratched his bearded chin, seemingly satisfied with that answer. It made me relieved as well. His eyes went to scan the area again. “You cleaned.”

“Mhm.”

“And cooked.”

“Yup, mainly as a ‘thank you for not abandoning me on the cold floor of the Annex’,” I jokingly replied. He made a grunting ‘uhuh’ and then something I never saw before happened. His Ghost appeared. I blinked rapidly to stare at it. The shell was heavily modified, bulky in nature, and had a paint job of black and green with Drifter’s signature logo on one of the spikes. To my knowledge no one but Drifter had ever seen his Ghost before. At least none that were alive. Whether or not the man noticed or cared, he did not make a comment. Instead he seemed to be reading over something the Ghost brought up on a holoscreen. Finally those Lightless blue eyes locked onto me again. I froze as he looked serious but amused.

“And you stayed outta the locked rooms.” 

It was my turn to frown, realizing he had been looking at some kind of lock log for his ship. I’m all kinds of confused. “Uh, yeah? You told me not to, that you would find out.” He nodded. Another smirk was forming which had me irritated and he knew it by the way his teeth flashed. “Just surprised ya listened is all. No need to look upset, kid.” 

“It’s bad manners to go snooping through someone who left you on their ship alone, trusting you not to steal shit and run. Besides, Tato ain’t that great at hacking yet.” Said Ghost let out a small “Hey!” 

The Drifter started to laugh, patting my shoulder roughly. “I forget you’re the well-mannered one out of your team! I’m so used to seeing you wreck people in Gambit and Crucible. You’re not like that punk Tregger. Thank whatever god is looking out for me there.” He gave me another friendly shake, making me realize that he is stronger than I originally thought, and went over to look at the stew I was making, “I didn’t know you could cook, kid.” I got up to look at it as well, hip bumping him out of the way to give it a good stir. He seemed taken aback by this which had me smirking. “Stop calling me that, or I’ll start calling you ‘old man’. Yes, I can cook.” 

I could feel him eyeing me as I stirred the pot. I knew he was contemplating his next words which prompted me to look at him with the cockiest grin I could muster. “Careful with over-thinking, Drifter. Your brain doesn’t have that much elasticity like it used to.” I mentally wished I had Tato out to photograph the sour look he momentarily had. Of course the man of many faces changed it to another smile, poking my bicep. “Yeah, yeah, I take back calling you a kid. You know what you are?” 

“What am I, Drifter?”

He leaned in close enough that I could feel his body heat. If he was like that all the time I could only imagine how great that must feel to have in the cold. Actually it was probably why his ship was so fucking cold all the time. “You’re a smartass punk.” I pretended to be offended by that statement, even dramatically putting a hand over my heart. “Say it ain’t so!” I cackled a bit to which he grinned and rolled his eyes. “I think Ikora needs to teach you better manners.”

“Yeah? You know what I think?”

“That I can shove it?”

  
“Pfft, that, and I think you need to shower.” At that he truly looked offended. “Typical woman! I let you on my ship, you go and clean everything and then tell me,  _ on my own ship _ , that I need a shower! Unbelievable.” He said this as he not so secretly moved toward the exit. “To save an argument, I will just go and do that anyhow.” I watched him retreat back into the dark hallway. The sudden appearance of a red optic blinking behind him startled me. My eyes averted back to the stew. Sometimes it was easy to forget what kind of man The Drifter was.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good God, sister, you really can make a mean stew!” The Drifter’s compliment was muffled by said food in his mouth. Watching the man eat gave me waves of nostalgia. It did not stop the heat rushing to my face as I humbly shook my head. “I try. Glad you like it. I’ll give you some glimmer to restock the stuff I took.” He seemed to contemplate this trade but waved his hand, swallowing before replying, “Nah, I told you that you had free reign over The Derelict while I was gone. ‘Sides, I figure you’re gonna be here for a couple days. Am I right?” Me nodding had him smirking that can-do smile. “Don’t blame ya. How about this then, since you’re staying for a few; you make the meals and I’ll restock whatever you use. Drifter is always hungry, ya know?” 

The way he purred that last sentence sent a jolt of mixed feelings through me. Perhaps staying here, even for a few days, was a bad idea. Lots could happen in that short of a time span. Hell, for all I know is that Drifter could crack and kill me. Or, you know, do other things I secretly wished for.  _ Still better than being lectured by Ikora, Zavala and Shaxx. _ I copied the smirk he had. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” We went back to eating in semi-silence. The man on the other side of the small table kept making mumbled comments about the food. It was oddly endearing, and once again I saw a different man sitting in front of me. My heart ached. Kivo was always like that. Making big gestures coupled with compliments whenever I cooked. Whenever I made food for my team they normally ate quietly. I must’ve been staring forlornly too long because the clearing of a throat shook me. Drifter looked mildly concerned. 

“I know I ain’t the prettiest thing to look at, but that ain’t a reason to look like you swallowed Scorn blood.” 

“Wha- Oh God, no, I wasn’t staring at you. Well, I was but not like- I think you are rather handsome if it means anything.” The more I rambled, obviously flustered, the more amused he seemed to get; eventually laughing quietly. Of course that shut me up rather quick, face surely flushing red from embarrassment. A glove free hand went over his heart. “Mighty kind of you to think I’m handsome. Now,” his expression turned more serious. “What’s the real reason you suddenly look glumb, Quickdraw.”

Ah, that nickname he gave me. I asked Tregger about it once. He said that Drifter seemed to give his favorite Guardians nicknames based on what he’d observe in Gambit. He was Hero. My monichar spoke for itself. Caught me off-guard the first time I heard him say it, then it brought a proud smile. Cayde had taught me well. Right now, though? It just made me sigh which made him lean back a bit in his chair. “Why do you do that? The nickname thing?” That definitely threw him for a loop. Those dark brows of his furrowed in confusion. “Didn’t realize it bothered you.” 

“Normally it doesn’t.”

“Then why the sudden change? Startin’ to make me think we aren’t pals. First no more ‘newbie’, then ‘kid’, which I can understand. I do it to piss you younger Guardians off. Now you don’t even want me to call you ‘Quickdraw’? If I remember you had the damnedest smile on your face when I started to call you that. What gives?” Our frowns matched as he seemed genuinely upset by the change in reception to his little quirk. Could tell it made him uneasy which made him unpredictable. “Do you even know my name?” I simply asked him. 

The Drifter blinked slowly then laughed loudly, his head thrown back and teeth bared. I didn’t find it amusing. “Course I know what your damn name is.” I narrowed my eyes into a glare. Why did he have to sound condescending? “Then say it.”

He querched a brow. “Huh?” 

“Say my name, Drifter. You say we are pals. Prove it.” It was amazing what my brain came up with to avoid an awkward conversation about past loved ones. It liked to make an entirely new awkward situation for me to deal with. For a minute we just stared at one another. There was tension in the air that I could not quite put a name to. The longer he sat quiet, the more I grew irritated. Spite won out over my patience and I spat, “I know your names. I can list them in order if you’d like? Germaine, Todd, Wu M-” He hated that I knew more about him than he’d like.

“Alright! I get it.” He snapped back. Darkened blue eyes glared at me then to the bowl in front of him. A scoff left his throat. “Why is it important to you? A name is just a name.” Oh that angered me even more. Gritting my teeth I spat out, “Because if you can call  _ Tregger _ by his fucking name out of the thing you call friendship then you can do the same with me from time to time. I know I’m not a part of your crew. That to you I’m just some punk-ass bitch-” He looked ready to argue but I kept going. “Who is just dazzled by your sweet-talk and charm. You say I’m your friend, but your actions tell me otherwise.” I felt winded by the time my tyrad was over. He sat there dumbfounded; maybe a little angry too. That expression quickly vanished into one big, toothy smirk. Immediately I regretted everything. The last time I saw him smile like that was when he broke up a fight. The other people weren't smirking on their end.

“That's it, huh? Little girl wants to run with the big boys, and is ready to throw a tantrum because I won’t let her?” Gone was the jovial tone he normally had. In its place was something cold; something deadly. 

"You know damn well I don't want to be-"

" _ Quiet. _ Tregger earned my respect, my trust; all you’ve done is provided me with eye candy and a reason to hate the Vanguard a little more.” That fucking stung. He had a few good points. I was throwing a tantrum. For what; to save my own feelings that he had no business in? At this point I should have just admitted to him everything. Instead I decided to look at my food like the petulant child I am as I took his verbal abuse. “Now, with that being said,  _ sister, _ you want to tell me what this is really about?” His tone had become softer. I supposed that was due to my kicked puppy look I knew I had. My pride had been hurt, ego deflated. To think I was on the same level as he and Tregger were on was laughable. I was the new girl. The outcast. I looked up at him, trying my best to keep the redness from entering my eyes as I fought back tears. “... _ No…….Sorry, I didn’t mean to start something.” _

Those blue eyes held something in them I couldn’t quite place. It looked like he was also having an internal struggle about what to do. He made his mind up with a huff, removing his headband to run his fingers through his short hair. “Fae….I don’t like using names too often; especially with people I do consider to be compadre with, ya see? To me, using a person’s full name is too serious. I’m not that serious of a guy on the norm! Not unless it has to do with business or politics. Tregger and I are in business as you know. I call him whatever I want. You and me, however,” he studied my face then reached across the small table toward my hand. He didn’t quite touch me, but the offer was there. To take his hand was to accept his explanation. A small part of me didn’t want to just purely out of spite. Gently I lay my smaller hand in his which he immediately stroked my knuckles with his thumb. It was weird feeling his skin on my own. Normally he had on gloves. “We aren’t in business. I consider our friendship, eh, something special. Like I said, I don’t normally have people on my ship without me in it. Not to mention you stuck your neck out for me.”

I could understand where he was coming from. He was a guy who was used to never having the same name for safety. I couldn’t imagine having to change who I was every other couple decades to escape my past. Plus, nicknames were something that weren’t permanent in his mind. I could forgive that. Still the way he said our friendship was ‘special’ rubbed me the wrong way. That and he called me eye candy. A small smile still worked its way on my face. “Thank you, Drifter. I didn’t mean to make it a big deal, I just…..It is complicated. You reminded me of someone..” The stroking stuttered for a moment before starting again in earnest. “Yeah? Figured that was the case.”

“You figured?”

“Well, why else would you throw a fit about your nickname?” I scoffed at his choice of wording, but didn’t argue it. I was too tired from it all. It was my own fault. “Like I told you before that first time. We may be different, but we share similar things. Ya need to vent to ol’Drifter then I am here for you.” Staring at our hands for a moment I nodded, squeezing his hand before taking it back. “Maybe later when I’m not aching all over.” I stood taking my bowl to his sink. “You want seconds, or you done?”

“I’d like more but I think my stomach will split if I do. Don’t worry about the dishes, darlin’. Ya made the food, I will clean it up. Why don’t you go and get some rest? We’ll talk in the morning when I wake you up for Gambit.” That caught me off-guard. I turned to look at him. “Thought I told you I wasn’t going to play until things settled down?” 

“Yeah but that don’t mean you can’t view behind the scenes,” he winked. Another shiver ran through me, but this time in excitement. “Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the suicide attempt is mentioned. Also THE Guardian, Hero of the Red War, goes by Tregger in case that wasn't clear. It's the name I gave my Human Titan when i first started to play. Figured i would give him a voice.

"You should have told him."

"Yeah? Yeah, you are right." The Derelict's echoes were haunting making it hard for me to sleep. Unless I was exhausted I needed silence to fall into blissful sleep. I had Tato transmat me a heavier blanket and better pillow from home so I was at least comfortable. My Ghost and I were just staring at the dark ceiling. "Why didn't you?"

"...I...How to explain?" Sometimes he didn't grasp the emotions on my end. "When it comes to talking about former relationships, whether or not the person you are telling is romantically interested in you, it can be awkward. It brings the mood down. No one wants to discuss their past lovers unless said lovers were abusive. Then we shit talk them all day long." Tato shifted his optic as a way to say he understood. "So you feel that Drifter would not want to talk to you if you told him?"

"Would you talk to me if I told you that you reminded me of another dead Ghost?"

"..Fair point. I still would, but it would be- Oh, I see better now. You do not want to ruin the relationship you have built." It was more of a statement than a question. I gave a small smile while I patted him. "Such a clever Ghost. Yeah, I don't want that. Hard enough as it was to actually befriend him. Can you imagine what he would say?! 'Hey, sister, sorry I remind you of your dead fiancé, but I gotta bamboozle some sucker out of their glimmer!" I tossed my arms in the air, glowering at nothing in particular. The room went silent with the exception of those echoes and Tato's internal systems humming softly. His optic whirled. "I think you are overthinking things, Fae."

"Pft, yeah?"

"Yeah. I have been analyzing Drifter." That caught my attention. Sitting up a little I took him onto my lap to stare at his glowing optic. He took this as a sign to go on. "Well, me and Ghost, have been comparing notes. Since he has been around the man longer. We both conclude that though he is a survivor, he does many things based on his own emotions. He has an impulsive streak. Gambit is a great example of this habit. Based on this alone I would say that should you tell him about Kivo, you have a 98% chance of him still treating you the same way he does now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He is a creature of habit. He has already shown affection towards you. The only way I see him hating you or distancing himself from you would be if you personally attacked him. Like trying to kill him." This was new information I wish he had told me beforehand. Would have saved a whole awkward conversation. "Okay but what about the 2%?"

"That would only happen if you professed that you aren't over your former relationship." Okay that made more sense. No one wants to stick around someone who isn't invested in the idea of a new relationship. Only issue was that I wasn't over Kivo. I don't think I ever will be. As if sensing my internal struggle Tato whirled in my lap. "The fact you even have a crush on the man tells me you are emotionally ready to move on."

"What the hell do you know about being emotionally ready to 'move on'?!" I snapped. I could feel the anger from before igniting again. "I had a crush on Shaxx when I first came here, and that was only because he invested time into me. That crush no longer exists. How do I not know that this isn't the same thing?"

"You find him attractive, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"You think he is smart and funny?"

"Yes..."

"Does he make you feel safe?" This one was hard for me to answer. Tato was listing all the main reasons I was attracted to Kivo when we had started dating all those years ago. These didn't apply anymore. I am not an eighteen year-old girl falling for her guy best friend anymore. I am now a twenty-six year-old, neigh immortal Guardian falling for a rogue Lightbearer who was several hundred years older than I was. I have new experiences that have changed my perspective of the whole universe. I am no longer a lovestruck fool. Not to say that my love for Kivo was foolish. My love for that man will never cease. If I could go back and stop what happened just to be back in his arms, I would. However, I came to accept my new fate a long time ago. "He makes me feel secure. Not safe. I am never safe," I finally murmured. "No Guardian is safe until the war is over. Drifter wouldn't change the fear that haunts me in my dreams. Hell, even Kivo couldn't when we were together. He did have my back, just like Drifter does. He saved me when he could have let me jump with you in my arms." Emotions made my voice crack.

That night had been the worst I had ever experienced. I still remember the look of horror on the man's face as he realized what I was about to do. I vowed afterwards that I was never going to get that low again. Tato and I were at odds for awhile after my attempt. It took many team exercises, lots of talking, for us to be friends again. The Ghost pressed against my cheek to make me look up at him. "What did we talk about?"

I wiped the tears that had escaped away. "To not dwell on the past. It's hard not to, though. I am lucky to have you as my partner." He made a muffled noise when I hugged him to me despite his little edges. "Yes. Yes you are," Tato said smugly after I released him. "So Drifter makes you feel....free?" I turned that idea in my head for a moment. "Yes," I replied slowly. "He makes me feel secure enough that I know I can rely on him when I need to, but I don't need to be dependent on him. He hasn't turned me away unless it was for my own good. Even let me help him with a few pet projects. Ugh, but what if he doesn't feel the same? The moment I even hint about wanting to be more than a friend, what if he rejects me?"

Tato was silent for a moment. "He touches you." Blinking a few times I raised a brow at him. He sighed. "He willingly touches you, and has let you touch him in the past. You've even hugged him. I am pretty sure you are the only one that has touched his bare hand." I went to respond when a beep came from Tato. "Incoming message from Tregger."

The Titan would have the answers. With a nod Tato opened the feed. //Fae?// Tregger's baritone came through. He sounded exhausted. "Hey, you alright?"

//Mission is going....well, it is going. Eris says I am almost done. Since I have a free moment to rest, I figured I would call. What's going on, Tiny?//

"....Shaxx and Saint-14 attempted to threaten Drifter, and I may have attacked them in his defense...."

//….Traveler's light, Fae, why were you sticking your nos-// Ghost attempted to butt in.

"I was already heading down there to sign up for a Gambit match!" Interrupting him with a hiss. "I just happened on it."

//O.K.....You know he can take care of himself, right? He hasn't lived this long without getting his hands dirty.// Tregger mumbled something to Ghost who sighed. My friend spoke again. //I am guessing you had another episode? You alright? Where are you now?//

I relaxed as he questioned me. Tregger, for the time that I have known him, has really only spoken to me more than any others. He said it was because of our connection with the Traveler that he feels he can trust his words with me. Still he speaks few and far between as Ghost still talks for him. His voice was soothing as it was terrifying. "Yeah, I did. I'm tired but alright. Drifter....Drifter caught me, I guess, before I hit the ground. I'm with him on his ship."

//HE TOOK YOU TO HIS SHIP?! ALONE!?! DRIFTER IF YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING!// Ghost once again interjected, but his protectiveness was rather endearing so I let him vent. "He isn't here with me. He put me in a separate room. I'm going to chill here for a few days till Shaxx and Ikora calm down. Before you ask, yes, I did send them both a message. As well as my team. I'm okay."

There was silence from both of them that got my anxiety up. Was he mad or just thinking? //As long as you are safe. I trust Drifter has been polite with you?//

"As polite as he can be. Actually, I have a question. Well a few questions."

//Shoot.//

"Has his ghost ever shown itself around you?"

//Mm, not that either of us recall.// Weird. I took a deep breath for my next question.

"Okay. Has he ever, like, touched you? I mean in any way. Like a shoulder pat or a handshake?"

//We have exchanged some awkward high-fives and handshakes, but that is about it. Why?//

It felt like my heart may race out of my chest. Maybe Tato was right. "With or without his gloves?"

//With his gloves, Fae what are you getting at with these questions?// His tone became irate. If I wanted him on my side I would have to get straight to the point. "I think...No, I know, that I...like the Drifter...."

//Well you don't exactly hide it// That was not the reaction I was expecting. I stared at Tato who bobbed in a shrug. "How long have you known?"

//About a year. When he gave you that nickname and praised you. Your face lit up like a light.// It was currently doing that now. If Tregger knew for this long, how long has Drifter probably known? //Before you ask, yes he does know. He asked me about it.//

"W-Well what did you say?" I nervously began to twirl my hair. //Told him I think you had a crush. Simple as that. Also told him that if he was thinking about acting on it, to watch himself and take it slow.// Those last words had me recall a conversation Drifter and I had over a ramen break. He had requested my help with changes to the bank. Really he just wanted company. I had gotten up to toss the trash away, rushing because I needed to meet Kita, and tripped over a wire. He caught me by the waist, helped me to my feet, but didn't let me go right away. My face was as red as it was now.  _ "I see what Mr. Hero means. Let's take it slow, kid. I ain't goin' nowhere."  _ I had thought his words were weird, and now I knew why.

"So what should I do?"

//Think he is waiting on you to admit it to him. I asked him a few months ago when he set aside a time for you to show up. Said something about not wanting to push you. Just tell him now that you have the chance. I have to go though. Be safe, Tiny.// With that the line went dead. For some reason the fact Drifter actually may like me back did nothing for my nerves. My sleep that night was turbulent. I want to blame the clanks and creaks of the ship when in reality it was the fear of rejection. It has been two years since I have been forcibly single. Many people have asked me for a chance with them. Here I was about to give possibly one of the worst people in the galaxy that chance better people wanted. I saw their disgusted faces in my nightmares. I saw his smiling one in my dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in the last paragraph

I awoke to knocking on my door, sitting straight-up in bed in fright, forgetting where I was for a moment. “Hey, Quickdraw! Up and attem! I got the coffee on the kettle with some breakfast.” The Drifter’s voice called through the door. Sounded like he didn’t get much sleep either. “Alright! Be there in five,” I yawned back. Quick as my tired body would let me I went to the restroom and washed my face before throwing my cloak on for added warmth. Gambit was today and that meant being in the coldest part of the ship. I made my way over to the kitchen...rec room? Whatever he wanted to call it. The smell of coffee and food woke me up as the warmth of the room filled me. There he was though without his heavy duster and just in the black gi. Tired as I was I couldn’t help but admire his physique.  _ He has a nice ass.  _

At the sound of my footsteps he glanced over his shoulder, flashing me a small smile before going back to flipping what I assume was eggs over easy. “Sight for sore eyes, sister. Hope you slept well.” 

“As well as one can for being in a different bed.” I moved beside him to pour some coffee. “I, uh, don’t have any creamer. Drink mine black.” He chuckled as I made a face. “Do you at least have sugar?” He reached above my head to grab a small canister from the shelf, handing it to me then patting my head. I shooed his hand away which had him grinning some more. He may not have creamer, but I do remember that he has some milk; so I grabbed that and put the tiniest amount in my mug. Taking a sip I was happy with it. It wasn’t so bad. “You make good coffee.”

“Hope so! Stuff keeps this old body running. Uh, hope you don’t mind eggs and bacon.” 

“Hell yeah. Want me to help out, or..?” 

He waved me off with a grunt. “Go and cradle your mug. I already had one cup so I got this.” Not one to argue in the morning, or really talk too much, I did as he bid. I took notice of his coat when I sat. A shiver ran through me despite my extra padding. Looking to him curiously he didn’t seem at all bothered. “You're not cold?”

“Huh?” Looks back to me then to his duster. “Not when I am in this room. Why are you? You can put my jacket on until we go to start up Gambit. I’ll need it then unless you have another idea of how to keep me warm?” He offered a small wink. I felt my cheeks burn. Early morning flirting was not my thing. Still I took his offer and shrugged it on. It was heavier than I thought which then it hit me that of course this thing would have armor built into it too. Still it took away the cold and felt like a weighted blanket. Sinking into the bulk I probably looked like a child trying on their parents clothes. For once the size difference didn’t bother me. Inhaling it didn’t smell too bad. Like it had been recently washed but worn immediately. Smelled like leather, grease and something spicy. Wasn’t a bad smell, it just smelled like him. Holding the mug to warm my hands, I allowed myself to close my eyes and just enjoy this simple, homey feeling to wash over me. Last time I felt content like this was so long ago. 

“Looks good on you.” I cracked one eye open to see him leaning against the counter. The sound of bacon sizzling told me he was waiting on it to cook up. His expression was hard to read as usual. “I feel like I am being swaddled by a giant comforter.” He cracked a smile. “Now you know why I don’t take it off. Helps keep what’s important warm. Surprised you don’t have one similar.”

“I don’t go to many places that are cold. This cloak I am wearing is the warmest thing I probably own.” That had him frowning. “Your team not making sure you are cared for? I am surprised Ikora hasn’t smothered you with better clothes.” I took a sip of my coffee before speaking. “Again, the coldest place I go is here. I think you forget that I am mainly a Crucible competitor. Shaxx doesn’t have many arenas that require insulated stuff. Besides I tend to run around and work up a sweat. Makes more sense in general to wear thinner clothing. Now these are my civilian clothes so they are much warmer. I’m touched that you are so concerned about me being cold though. How would you dress me?” I teased at the end. Was it my imagination or did he actually blush a bit? 

“Well I’d give you something warmer than what you are wearing. Those are fine on the ground, but not in space. After we eat I will grab something that may fit you.” He finished cooking, giving me a plate, then taking his own seat. He wasn’t a bad cook, I was pleasantly surprised by how tasty the eggs were. You would think the amount of times we ate together in the Annex I would have had his cooking. Then again I normally brought him lunch from the ramen shop. We ate in peace enjoying each other’s company. I finished before him and took the plate and mug to the sink. “You gonna have any more coffee?”

“Nah, normally I just have one in the morning. Thanks though.” He said nothing but handed me his plate. I began to wash the dirty plates as he finished his second cup. Still in silence I began to hum softly like I usually do. It was nothing in particular, just a ditty that I mumbled when I cleaned. “Hmm, mm, hm-mm…..Mmm, hm-hm, hmm-mm.”

“Hmm, mm, hm-mm.” I paused as a second voice joined me, looking back to Drifter who was leaning back in his chair. My staring must’ve caught his attention cause he also stopped to look at me curiously. “Oh. Sorry. The song sounded familiar.” 

“Really? I mean, I do tend to hum it when I work in general.” He tapped the table in thought, pointing to me with an ‘Ah’ expression. “You’re right! You do hum that tune whenever you hang with me. Annoyed the hell outta me at first.” I looked sheepishly down at the fork I was drying. “Could have asked me to stop.” 

“Eh, we all have quirks. Least you have a pretty voice so I didn’t mind too much. Grew on me.” I wanted to ask him right then and there if anything else had grown on him. However he looked at the digital clock and stood up with a groan. “Enough dilly-dallying. They are going to break down the ship's doors soon if I don’t put the message out. Follow me, be quick.” He beckoned for his jacket which I shrugged off and gave back. Quickly he took me back down the halls to the locked door from yesterday. Now I was very curious. Was it a bedroom, or just another storage area? His body blocked the code which I knew he did on purpose. Soon the door was open and I was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. It was indeed a bedroom. In the far corner was a large bed that looked barely used. Next to that was a dresser that had various things laying on and next to it. Turning to look beside me I noted there was a bathroom off to the side and a full-length mirror on the wall next to it. Near the foot of the bed was what looked like a transmat floor. That was the strangest part of the room. I stood near the door as he strode toward a closet that had no doors. He scanned it first before grabbing two different coats that I recognized as Warlock attire. “These two should fit you the best. For the time being anyway. You try them on while I head down to the belly. See you on the main platform, Quickdraw.” I looked at him in surprise as he just left me in what was obviously his room, alone, with a bunch of his stuff. 

Tato materialized to look around as I went to look at the coats he laid out. Though they were both Warlock branded, one was a duster similar to his and the other reminded me of Ikora’s. Right down to the shade of color. I tried that one on first but it was too long. That left me with the duster that was black. Just like Drifter’s current one it was heavy with a similar design to it. This one seemed to be for someone a little smaller. That or it had shrunk when he had washed it last. Thankfully it didn’t smell like anything so I slipped it on after adjusting my cloak to wrap around me like a wrap. A quick look in the mirror and I was satisfied. “Oh great, he is slowly turning you into a female him.” 

“Shut up, Tato. I don’t look that much like him.”

“You do enough. Let’s go before he comes back and accuses us of doing something suspicious.” He dematerialized back to me as I walked out with a nod of agreement. Just like it was with Gambit matches the man himself was on the tallest platform, fiddling with a few screens and dials. At the metallic footfalls I made he looked up, eyeing me up and down. A low whistle left his lips as I finally stood next to him. “Looking good, sister.”

“Oh stop it.”

“Being serious! That style; it’s a good look on you.”

“What style?”

“The Drifter style, darlin’,” he winked at me with a purr in his voice. Thankfully it was much darker in the belly of his ship so he couldn’t see the blush on my face. 

A cough to clear the air and I was looking at the monitors. It was a style that was similar to Crucible when I watched with Shaxx. One had a list of names of those who were participating. I recognized some names on the list. Some of them were people I had previously fought with or against. As I read over the list I realized just how many Guardians were in Drifter's pocket. It was a little scary to know such a dangerous man had been teaching this many on how to use the Darkness. Shaxx is similar just on the other side. I silently agreed with the little voice in my head. I turned my attention to the other screens. Only one was lit, and it was centered right on the Emerald Coast. One of my favorite arenas. "Course you would choose the area I like when I cannot play."

"I randomize it, sister. Even I don't know what area we will go to until I turn it on." Somehow I doubted that. The Drifter always knew what was happening even if he pretended not to. "Right. You know the Guardians on the list today are all hotheads?" He didn't stop fiddling with the dials of his machine as he replied, "Yeah? In my opinion all you Guardians are ill-tempered. Put a gun in your hands and y'all look for a fight. Besides, that just means the fights will be more interesting. Means they'll want to rematch."

"Means that they'll want to fight even on the ship." He scoffed at the idea. "That's why I got those shields up. Stops you knuckleheads from trying to kill each other even more." I don't particularly like him balling me up with the others. I put a hand on my hip. "And if you get Xavier going hot enough, he'll burn through those shields in seconds." That got the Gambit Master to look at me. "Xavier signed up?"

"Yeah. One of your prized Invaders and his buddies. Zara-2 gonna have a field day getting you those motes though," I hummed, looking back over the list. Gambit was just like Crucible. After you play a while some faces stuck with names, and with those names came the reputation. I could feel those Lightless eyes watching me as I read through the list. "If you get lucky, or unlucky, Kraken's team will go up against Xavier's. That's when we will see those tempers flare. All eight of them have a rivalry, even in The Crucible. I remember Xavier and Kraken really got into it last game, and Shaxx had to pull them apart. Wild."

"How long ago was that match?"

"Hm? About a week ago. Why?"

I saw him rub his beard in thought. Like he was weighing his options. "I will put them against other teams first, see how they do. If no one comes across bloodthirsty then we will have a match between them. Sound good, Quickdraw?"

"Honestly I think that's a terrible idea," He looked at me in surprise. "But you are the boss so go for it I guess." Drifter scrutinized me for a moment. "You really don't want them causing me a hassle, do ya?"

"Rather not see you piece up a bunch of idiots that are some of Shaxx's favorite." He laughed at that, side-hugging me with a wickedly-wide grin. "Ain't that sweet of you! That's why I got you here, sister. You are that one-horned idiot's star child! They'll think twice about trying to mess up my ship with you next to me." I tried not to lean into him too much, not wanting to give in to the need for warmth. Just enough to return the hug and smile. "Pft, shoulda known your ulterior motive." He gave another laugh then let me go to sit in a chair. “Babe, you know I always have another motive.”

We both froze as we realized what he just called me. As the heat in my face ignited I could see those blue-eyes of his widen as he cursed himself silently. He slipped up. I had free reign. I could ignore what he just said, pop a squat in the other seat and talk the game with him…...or I could push my luck. “I know I said I was okay with the nicknames, but if you want to call me that you have to buy me dinner first.” Oh my stomach was nothing but butterflies. It was still too early for this shit yet here I was about to make a fool of myself. By the way he was staring at me I could tell he was thinking the same thing. His lips were pursed while his eyes were contemplative. The way he sat forward in the chair, elbows propped on his knees and hands held between his legs made it seem like he was going to spring into action. After what felt like an eternity Drifter shook his head, laughing, and lounged nonchalantly in his chair. That knowing smirk giving me goosebumps. “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the perspective is that of The Drifter! It may seem a little rambly, but considering how he tells stories in the Lore, I figured this would be a good way to go about him. Next chapter will be back to Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Semi-suggestive content, mention of suicide attempt, death mention

I am an idiot. I haven't screwed myself over like this since, well, since Orin. Let my mouth get the best of me. It was just too damn easy to talk to the woman! There were more names I’d love to shower her with while pulling her close to me. So close that we would share each other’s air. I’d run my hands down her body to that perfect ass-  _ Fucking hell get yourself together, man! _ Just as I thought she was going to ignore my slip-up; the damn kid had to go and say something like that?! The complete and utter desire to pull her onto my lap almost overcame my rational side. Yeah, I got a rational side. 

The way she was staring at me, blushing like mad and doe eyed. First time I saw her like that was at a club one of my less savory ‘friends’ dragged me too. It was the kind of club that was full of strobes, strippers and shots. Not the place I expected to find any upstanding member of society to be, least of all the apple of Cayde-6's eye to be dancing at. I do mean dancing. Seemed that the DJ had called an open floor, and anyone who was drunk enough went to try and be a pole dancer for the hell of it. Imagine my shock to see the woman I stopped from jumping only weeks prior climb on stage in full stilettos, wearing the tightest pants that hugged all the right curves, and some kind of top that looked like a bunch of belts sewn together that just barely kept her decent. Oh, and a choker. Goddamn that choker. 

Best part was that she was sober enough to actually do a decent job at dancing. Saw plenty of folks throw money her way. I won't lie to you. I liked what I saw. Only thing keeping me from carrying her off the stage was her Warlock friend making sure no unsavory folks took her. Didn't stop me from catching her eye when the open session was done. Never seen someone turn that shade of red before. Also never had been so damn blue-balled by accident like that before. Didn't stop her from looking at me like I was looking at her; that Awoken friend of hers not noticing and dragging her away. 'Course my 'buddy' took notice too. Tried to follow the girls when they left to go to another bar. Let's just say he ain't around no more.

I suppose that's when I realized I caught myself some feelings toward her. Nothing like I had now; just some animalistic attraction. Was keeping an eye on her before due to the previous attempt, but then I started to take notice of other things. The way she walked, how she talked to people and handled herself around me most importantly. We never mentioned what happened at the club; hell, I don't think she remembers. I do. Any time she found herself with her fireteam or Tregger in the Annex, I found myself looking at the sway of her hips. Damn Hero noticed too though he never said anything until after it became clear she had a similar attraction to lil ole me. The day she came swooping into Gambit Prime with nothing but a bow, a hand gun and all the knives she could carry. The veterans of my game didn't take the Crucible champion seriously, and it cost them a pretty penny. Probably the fastest game of Prime I had ever witnessed! It was all thanks to the tiny Hunter that was born to be an Invader. The way she tumbled, dodged and wrecked through their defenses was something special. She was never one to be caught without a loaded weapon either. Moment that arrow was released, the handgun was out and firing; it's why I gave her the name Quickdraw. Soon as I called it over to her after the match, she paused, smiling the proudest smile I had ever seen, and scurried away before shooting a wink. The butterflies I felt shocked me.

Hero waited till she left before confronting me after I tried to flirt with her. I say tried because she was still too caught up in the adrenaline to really focus. Man he was not happy his little friend caught my attention. I was honest though! Drifter ain’t got time for settling down, told him if she wanted a fling I would be down. He didn’t like any of that. Said something about how messing with her like that wouldn’t end well. He actually spoke to me at the end of our conversation! Said something like ‘ _ Go slow. She’s been through hell in such a short time. Don’t lead her on.’ _

Of course I scoffed at him. Wasn’t my first rodeo. However as the two of us got closer, her coming down with surprise lunches to just hang out, I began to realize just what Tregger meant. Despite her being eager to please, to prove her worth, she didn’t see herself as such. The smallest noise made her jump. Physical contact had to be initiated by her. First time I just put my hand on her shoulder she decked me right in the jaw. Almost gave up after that. Hell, I even attempted to push her away by being a bit nasty. She just kept coming back as if I hadn’t insulted her.

Then came the night we actually drank together. It was nothing serious, just the two of us having some sake I acquired, chatting the night away. In her buzzed stupor, the kid told me how she became a Guardian. At first I thought she was joking, but then she showed me the scars. Told me how she remembered everyone from her past. How she knew enough about everyone important in the city to make people uncomfortable, and that was why the Vanguard had her on such a tight leash. If she got captured on a patrol they could use her against them. Still don’t know how to feel about her knowing about my business. Almost put her out right then and there. Hand was on the canon, finger by the trigger yet I couldn’t. Not with what she said next. 

_ “You remind me of him.” _

_ “Of who?” _

_ “...Kivo. My..My fiance. He was next to me when...when the vehicle…” She cleared her throat, fighting off drunken tears. “He liked to joke around and stuff too. Liked weird metaphors. I suppose that is one of the reasons I hang around you. I know you aren’t him, though. The familiarity just makes me comfortable. Hard to be comfortable around here, ya know? It’s funny….you would think being around a bunch of space traveling heroes, you would be happy to be around everyone. I’m not. Happy, I mean. Why is it so hard to be happy?” _

I learned a few things that night. The first was that I might’ve met someone more miserable than I was at the time. The second was that she couldn’t handle the hard liquor. The most important thing I learned, though, was that she had a grip around my heart I hadn’t known was there before. There was this desire to pull that tiny woman close to me, and shield her from the world. Hit me like a stray grenade when I realized that meant also protecting her from me. I couldn’t have a repeat of Orin. I don’t think my blackened heart could handle another disaster like that. So after that I kept myself distant. Shunning her away by saying I was too busy to talk, barely complimenting her in Gambit, ghosting whenever I sensed her Light coming down the hall. My Ghost laughed at me. Little bastard can’t talk anymore, but he gets his messages across just fine. The point was that I had been doing a damn-good job at keeping Ms. Pretty-Doe-Eyes away from me when the whole mess a few days ago happened.

Hadn’t expected THE Titan to show up on my doorstep. Said he just wanted to talk. Then One-Horn poked around the corner. Saint-14 made it clear he wasn’t looking for a fight, but Shaxx on the other hand…. If Fae hadn’t come around like she had then I would be in a lot of pain right now even still. The details are still fuzzy in my mind. The surge of Light messed with everyone. I just know I kept my bearing enough to catch my savior before she hit the ground. Transmatted right to my ship with zero hesitation. I won’t lie….I panicked when she didn’t move. Even more so when her annoying Ghost wasn’t buzzing around either. Took my Ghost scanning him, and me checking for a pulse for us both to calm down. Still amazes me that after trying to push her away, she still would risk so much just to protect me. Which brings me back to the present where I royally let myself catch those feelings again, slipping my tongue up royally. I could tell by the way her eyes were locked onto mine that she was weighing her options. Depending on how she responded to my quip would allow me to play my next car, so to speak.

Fae licked her lips before saying almost too softly, “Yeah, actually, I would.” 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short as I am dealing with finals. Still yall deserve an update! Hope you enjoy this little mushy chapter.

Surprise overtook his features when I uttered that sentence. I felt so small, so nervous, but though my words were quiet I had the courage to keep my voice steady. The Drifter was a man of many faces, voices, talents and avenues. The offer he just gave could be a lie. The surprise fell away to what I could only describe as happiness twinkling in those lightless eyes of his. A genuine smile spread his scruffy lips. “Yeah?” He breathed, standing up to approach me. I didn’t move, watching him like a hawk, and let him cage me between him and the railing. Both gloved hands gripped the rail on either side of my hips. His body heat radiated off him warm and inviting while he laid his forehead on mine. In the most quiet I had ever heard the rogue speak, he murmured, “Tell you what, darlin’. We will make this interesting. A gambit. I win, I make you dinner. You win, I take you out to dinner of your choosin’. Deal?”

How could I say no to that? I had to laugh a little. It was just like him to make even something so personal a gamble. “Alright, cowboy. Deal. Now what are we betting on?”

“Seeing which fireteam wins! Kraken vs. Xavier!”

Ugh, he was still dead set on them fighting? Doubt crossed my features as I nibbled my bottom lip. It did not escape my notice that his eyes zeroed in on said part of my face briefly. “You are positive you can handle them if they boil over?” He scoffed at my hesitation, but smiled in that endearing way of his that had me relax. “Duh. I’ve handled more than a few tantrums from you Guardians! Won’t be the last time I do either, Now, how are we going to seal this deal, hm??” All of the sudden I felt his strong hand grip my hips to pull me closer to his body. Amusement flowed through me at how bold he suddenly got. I had an idea of what he wanted to do to ‘seal the deal’. Finally knowing that he was actually interested in me enough to have a real date boosted my confidence. I was now on a playing field I knew how to play. I wanted to see how out of practice Drifter was, just to tease him a little. So I tilted my head curiously at him, keeping my gaze as innocent as possible, while putting the palms of my hands on his chest. “Didn’t we just do that?”

“Mm, not quite. Gotta make it official, ya know? Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” He hummed, tensing a little under my touch. I felt his fingers flex then grip a little harder. “Oh, you mean like a handshake kind of thing?” His grin faltered a bit which thoroughly amused me. Did he really think I was that dense? “Yeah, like a handshake….” Not being able to hold it in anymore I busted into a fit of giggles, face-planting into his chest while I tried to reign myself in. He froze before joining in my laughter, tilting my head up so our eyes met. “You almost had me there, Quickdraw. Now give ol’ Drifter a kiss.” 

Still stifling my laughter, I nodded and got on my tiptoes to do so. Just before our lips met, I dipped to the side and kissed his bearded cheek. When I pulled away he blinked slowly, and the tiniest blush dusted his face before he shook himself. He gave me a disgruntled huff. “What? You didn’t specify  _ where _ you wanted me to kiss you. You just said to kiss you.” 

“Alright, smart-ass. C’mere,” he growled playfully, pulling me completely flush to him. A squeak left my lips, feeling my face heat up. Before the deed could be done the sound of voices coming from the boarding area echoed down the hall. Drifter gently thumped his head on mine and sighed in defeat. I couldn’t help but to laugh a little bit to which he glowered at. He maneuvered his lips next to my ear to whisper, “I’ll get a proper kiss on our date. I pick Kraken’s team.” His voice was low, the gravel in it making my stomach flutter. The Drifter pulled away, but not before planting a tender kiss of his own onto my cheek. His beard tickled but did not deter the smile that grew on my face. He smirked, winking as he walked past me, down the stairs to greet my fellow Guardians. 

Gently I touched where he kissed my face. I couldn’t help but smile even bigger before taking a seat to watch talk to the early arrivals. I am glad Tregger-1 told me what he knew. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up after-all. 


End file.
